Camp Half-Blood Sing Off
by Spirit Kone
Summary: sing off in camp half-blood? w/ Camp Juptier and OC'S!
1. Chapter 1: Alex

Chiron: we have a new activy 'Sing Off'! everynight people will come up and sing, the crowd will chose who wins, (Crowd equals you). Let see what the voters chose to sing first. Alex come on up!

Alex: o-o say what?

Annabeth: -pushes him up there-

Chiron: sing a song you know mostly.

Alex: o-ok? -thinks for a second and grabs the mic and sings:

_I dreamed I was missing_  
_You were so scared_  
_But no one would listen_  
_Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_  
_I woke with this fear_  
_What am I leaving_  
_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me_  
_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some_  
_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid_  
_I've taken my beating_  
_I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface_  
_Not all the way through_  
_I've never been perfect_  
_But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me_  
_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some_  
_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting_  
_All the hurt inside_  
_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending_  
_Someone else can come and save me from myself_  
_I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some_  
_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting_  
_All the hurt inside_  
_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending_  
_Someone else can come and save me from myself_  
_I can't be who you are_  
_I can't be who you are_


	2. Chapter 2: Percy Jackson

Chapter 2: When am Gone

Disclaimer: dont own Percy Jackson! (_if i had it would suk lol!_)

* * *

Chiron: next up! Percy Jackson!

Percy: -groans and goes up-

Travis: go percy! X3

Percy: -sighs and thinks- -whispers in Chiron and he nods-

_Music Plays_

Percy:

_I look around me_  
_But all I seem to see_  
_Is people going nowhere_  
_Expecting sympathy_  
_It's like we're going through the motions_  
_Of a scripted destiny_  
_Tell me where's our inspiration_  
_If life won't wait_  
_I guess it's up to me _

_Whoah_  
_No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town_  
_Whoah_  
_We wont come back, the world is coming out_  
_Whoah_  
_Leave the past in the past gonna find the future_  
_And misery loves company_  
_Well so long_  
_You'll miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone _

_Procrastination running circles in my head_  
_While you sit there contemplating _  
_you'll wind up left for dead_  
_Life is what happens_  
_While you're busy making your excuses_  
_Another day, another casualty_  
_But that won't happen to me _

_Whoah_  
_No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town_  
_Whoah_  
_We wont come back, the world is coming out_  
_Whoah_  
_Leave the past in the past gonna find the future_  
_And misery loves company_  
_Well so long_  
_You'll miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone _

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_

_(Let's go)_  
_Won't look back_  
_When I say goodbye_  
_I'm gonna leave this hole behind me_  
_Gonna take what's mine tonight_  
_'cause every wasted day_  
_Becomes a wasted chance_  
_You're gonna wake up feeling sorry_  
_'cause life won't wait_  
_I guess it's up to you_

_Whoah_  
_No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town_  
_Whoah_  
_We wont come back, the world is coming out_  
_Whoah_  
_Leave the past in the past gonna find the future_  
_And misery loves company_  
_Well, so, long_  
_You'll miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone (whoah whoah woah )_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone (whoah whoah woah )_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone (whoah whoah woah )_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone (whoah whoah woah )_

___Music Ends_

Percy: -sits backs down-

Chiron: ok next up! Is -

* * *

**A/N: anyone has a song for Nico or Annabeth? would help a whole lot :3**

**bye!bye~**


	3. Chapter 3: Jason Grace

Travis & Conner: JASON!

Jason: what?

-people pushes him up-

Jason: err... um..

Leo: -goes up- here sing this! x3 -hands him a piece of paper-

Jason: -_- Leo am not gonna sing this. . .

*music plays*

Jason: damn it Leo!

Leo: XD -gets off stage-

Jason: -sighs heavily and sings:

_I used to think that I could not go on_  
_And life was nothing but an awful song_  
_But now I know the meaning of true love_  
_I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

_(Chorus)_  
_If I can see it, then I can do it_  
_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_  
_I believe I can fly_  
_I believe I can touch the sky_  
_I think about it every night and day_  
_Spread my wings and fly away_  
_I believe I can soar_  
_I see me running through that open door_  
_I believe I can fly_  
_I believe I can fly_  
_I believe I can fly_

_(Jason)_  
_See I was on the verge of breaking down_  
_Sometimes silence, it can seem so loud_  
_There are miracles in life I must achieve_  
_But first I know it starts inside of me_

_(Chorus)_  
_If I can see it, then I can do it_  
_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_  
_I believe I can fly_  
_I believe I can touch the sky_  
_I think about it every night and day_  
_Spread my wings and fly away_  
_I believe I can soar_  
_I see me running through that open door_  
_I believe I can fly_  
_I believe I can fly_  
_I believe I can fly-_

__Jason: -gets off stages face all red from embarrassment while everyone cheers-

**A/N:**** ok too be honest i was thinking Jason should sing this cause of Leo for a while now. I laughed at the idea and wish you can also -wink wink-**


	4. Chapter 4: Leo Valdez

Jason: and now Leo -pushes him on stage-

Leo: ha, trying to get revenge?

Jason: maybe~

Leo: bring it on

-music plays and Jason gives him a sheet-

Leo: -frowns- no fair, thats cruel

Jason: all well

Leo: -sighs and sings:

_The cycle repeated_  
_As explosions broke in the sky_  
_All that I needed_  
_Was the one thing I couldn't find_  
_And you were there at the turn_  
_Waiting to let me know_

_We're building it up_  
_To break it back down_  
_We're building it up_  
_To burn it down_  
_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground_

_The colors conflicted_  
_As the flames, climbed into the clouds_  
_I wanted to fix this_  
_But couldn't stop from tearing it down_  
_And you were there at the turn_  
_Caught in the burning glow_  
_And I was there at the turn_  
_Waiting to let you know_

_We're building it up_  
_To break it back down_  
_We're building it up_  
_To burn it down_  
_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground_

_You told me yes_  
_You held me high_  
_And I believed when you told that lie_  
_I played soldier, you played king_  
_And struck me down, when I kissed that ring_  
_You lost that right, to hold that crown_  
_I built you up, but you let me down_  
_So when you fall, I'll take my turn_  
_And fan the flames_  
_As your blazes burn_

_And you were there at the turn_  
_Waiting to let me know_

_We're building it up_  
_To break it back down_  
_We're building it up_  
_To burn it down_  
_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground_

_When you fall, I'll take my turn_  
_And fan the flames_  
_As your blazes burn_

_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground_

_When you fall, I'll take my turn_  
_And fan the flames_  
_As your blazes burn_

_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground-_

__Leo: -gets off stage while crowd cheers-

**A/N:**** thought it was kinda cruel, since Leo doesn't want to cause destruction with his powers, all well, thought it fit Leo.**


	5. Chapter 5: Annabeth Chase

Thalia: and now Annabeth! -pushes her up on stage-

-music plays-

Annabeth: darn you~ -sighs and sings:

_(Verse one) _  
_He is a hustler _  
_He's no good at all _  
_He is a loser, he's a bum (bum bum bum) _  
_He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable. _  
_He is a sucker with a gun (gun gun gun). _((a.k.a sword XD))  
_I know you told me I should stay away. _  
_I know you said he's just a dog astray. _  
_He is a badboy with a tainted heart and even I know this ain't smart. _

_(Chorus) _  
_But mama I'm in love with a criminal _  
_and this type of love isn't rational its physical, _  
_mama please dont cry i will be alright, _  
_all reason aside i just cant deny, _  
_love the guy _

_(verse 2) _  
_He is a villain of the devil's law, _  
_He is a killer just for fun (fun, fun, fun), _  
_that mans a snitch and unpredictable, _  
_He's got no concious he got none (none, none, none) _  
_All i know should let go but no _  
_cause he's a badboy with a tainted heart _  
_and even i know this aint smart _

_(Chorus) _  
_But mama im in love with a criminal _  
_and this type of love isnt rational its physical, _  
_mama please dont cry i will be alright, _  
_all reason aside i just cant deny, _  
_love the guy _

_(bridge) _  
_And hes got my name tattooed on his arm, his lucky charm, _  
_so i guess its okay, _  
_he's with me,_  
_and i hear people talk (people talk) trying to make remarks, keep us apart _  
_but i dont even hear I dont care _

_(Chorus) _  
_Cause mama im in love with a criminal and this type of love isnt rational its physical, mama please dont cry i will be alright, all reason aside i just cant deny, love the guy _  
_(repeat)-_

Annbeth: -gets off stage while everyone cheers, knowing its about Percy (( ;) ))-

**A/N: ****suits? thought about ****_Battlefield _****by ****_Jordan Sparks_**** but eh, is this better?**

**Song: Criminal by Britney Spears**

**A/N: ****no one likes Britney Spears these days do they? all well**


	6. Chapter 6: Hazel Levesque

Reyna: and now Hazel

Hazel: excuse me? -still gets push up on stage- -sighs and sings:

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_  
_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_  
_I just came to say goodbye_  
_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_  
_But I know it's a lie._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be._  
_The last night you'll spend alone,_  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_  
_I'm everything you need me to be._

_Your parents say everything is your fault_  
_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_  
_I'm so sick of when they say_  
_It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine_  
_But I know it's a lie._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be._  
_The last night you'll spend alone,_  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_  
_I'm everything you need me to be._

_The last night away from me_

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_  
_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on_  
_Tonight,_  
_Tonight._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be._  
_The last night you'll spend alone,_  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_  
_I'm everything you need me to be._

_I won't let you say goodbye,_  
_I'll be your reason why._

_The last night away from me,_  
_Away from me.-_

__Hazel: -gets off stage while everyone cheers-

**A/N: ****thought it fit Hazel cause the raven who said, ****_The last night_**** and i just found the song, toodoo loo**


	7. Chapter 7: Reyna

Chiron: who is next?

Piper: -evil smiled and pushes Reyna onstage-

Reyna: oh why you little-!

Someone: go Reyna! -coughs-

Reyna: -turns red- gah! whatever fine!

Music plays and Reyna starts to sings.

"_Don't try to explain your mind_  
_I know what's happening here_  
_One minute it's love and suddenly_  
_It's like a battle-field_  
_One word turns into a_  
_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down_  
_My world's nothing when you don't_  
_I'm not here without a shield_  
_Can't go back now_  
_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_  
_Oh no_  
_These times when we climb so fast to fall again_  
_Why we gotta fall for it now_  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
_Why does love always feel like ..._  
_a battlefield (battlefield)_  
_a battlefield (battlefield)_  
_a battlefield (battlefield)_  
_(repeat)_  
_Why does love always feel like_  
_Can't swallow our pride,_  
_Neither of us wanna raise that flag_  
_If we can't surrender_  
_then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no_  
_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_  
_(nothing)_  
_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_  
_I don't wanna fall for it now_  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
_Why does love always feel like ..._  
_a battlefield (battlefield)_  
_battlefield (battlefield)_  
_battlefield (battlefield)_  
_(repeat)_  
_Why does love always feel like_  
_You better go and get your armor_  
_(get your armor)_  
_Get your armor (get your armor)_  
_I guess you better go and get your armor_  
_(get your armor)_  
_Get your armor (get your armor)_  
_I guess you better go and get your_  
_We could pretend that we are friends tonight_  
_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_  
_Cause baby we don't have to fight_  
_And I don't want this love to feel like_  
_A battlefield (oh) a battlefield (oh) a battlefield,_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh)_  
_a battlefield (oh) a battlefield_  
_I guess you better go and get your armor_  
_I never meant to start a war (start a war)_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
_(fighting, fighting for)_  
_Why does love always feel like ..._  
_a battlefield (battlefield)_  
_a battlefield (battlefield)_  
_a battlefield (battlefield)_  
_(repeat)_  
_Why does love always feel like_  
_You better go and get your armor_  
_(get your armor)_  
_Get your armor (get your armor)_  
_I guess you better go and get your armor_  
_(get your armor)_  
_Get your armor (get your armor)_  
_I guess you better go and get your_  
_Why does love always feel like_  
_(whooaa ooow)_  
_Why does love always feel like_  
_(whooaa ooow)_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield.._  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_Don't even know What we're fighting for_  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_Don't even know What we're fighting for_  
_(fade out)_"

everybody claps as she finished and walks off the stage with a smile grin, but is totally red.


	8. Titles

People were asking what's the songs name so i will put the title's :3

Chapter 1: Leave Out All The Rest, Linkin Park

Chapter 2: When I'm Gone, Simple Plan

Chapter 3: I Believe I Can Fly, (forgotten artist)

Chapter 4: Burn It Down, Linkin Park

Chapter 5: Criminal, Britney Spears

Chapter 6: The Last Night, Skillet

Chapter 7: Battlefield, Jordon Sparks


End file.
